A Million Miles Too Close
by support nickj
Summary: It's Open Mic night at the cafe, and Lilly writes a song for Oliver. ONESHOT LOLIVER :]


Lilly sighed as another blonde curl fell into her face. It was Open Mic night at the café her dad owned, and she was finally ready to show everyone she could actually sing. That she wasn't a complete and total loser.

"Hey Lil," she heard a familiar voice say from the doorway of her room. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already. Didn't I tell you this morning?"

"Chill," Oliver said. "I'm only kidding."

"You're gonna be there, right? I really, really need you to be."

"Why?" Oliver said, laughing slightly, "Did you write a song for me or something?"

Lilly blushed furiously. There were so many times where she would open her mouth to tell Oliver everything and just completely blow it by saying something ridiculous.

"Uh, no." Lilly said defensively. "Look, I know you came over here to see me, and I really do appreciate it, but I need to practice, and I'm not ready for you to hear this just yet."

Oliver hesitated at first, but nodded and walked over to Lilly.

"You'll do fine," he whispered. "Trust me."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, not knowing he left Lilly glowing behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous?" Miley asked Lilly once they were at the café.

"Are you kidding? How could I not be? I'm only about to sing in front of the whole entire town, and profess my love to my best friend at the same time. It's no biggie," she said sarcastically.

Lilly wasn't nervous, though. She was more scared than anything. Scared she wouldn't be accepted, or that people would laugh. But mostly, she was scared of Oliver. Of him not knowing that the song truly was for him, or knowing and not caring. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. It wouldn't happen.

Lilly ran through the song one more time, and then heard "1 minute Lilly," come from the side of the stage.

Well, she thought, grabbing her guitar and getting on stage. Here goes nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights were blinding as she walked up to the microphone. She felt like she had just looked into the sun even though her parents always told her not to.

Lilly cleared her throat and searched the crowd for Oliver. When she saw him, she couldn't help but smile. He was right up front, dead center, ready to cheer her on. To catch her if she fell. Oliver winked at her, and mouthed the words "Trust me." Lilly took in a deep breath as she heard the music start.

_You just don't know it_

_It's getting hard to say hello_

_You just don't know it_

_I'm on the edge of crossing the line_

_I don't want to blow it, or show it_

_Before you know you're mine_

_You just don't know it_

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Wont make that mistake_

_Oh no, I'll just walk away_

_There's too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song_

_Can you feel it, in the way I look at you_

_Can you hear it, I'm crying out inside_

_I don't want to see you, be near you_

_You're a million miles too close_

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Wont make that mistake_

_Oh no, I'll just walk away_

_There's too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song_

_You don't know the way I feel_

_So I'll just stay alone_

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Wont make that mistake_

_Oh no, I'll just walk away_

_There's too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song_

As Lilly ended, she swore she saw Oliver leave. She couldn't hear the people cheering her on, or Miley yelling her name. All she saw was him walking out. Leaving her alone on the stage. This was what she was afraid of. He had heard the song, and he didn't care. Lilly felt like she was going to cry, and wanted to crawl on her knees out the door, but was interrupted by Miley.

"Oh my God Lilly you were amazing. Everyone loved it!"

"Not everyone," Lilly said miserably.

Miley knew immediately what her best friend was talking about when she saw her staring at the chair Oliver had been in.

"Just go talk to him."

Lilly nodded, and went after Oliver.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been looking everywhere for you," She said when she finally found him on the roof of his house. "Why did you leave like that? You could have at least said goodbye."

"I remembered there was a shooting star tonight," Oliver lied as he looked up at the stars.

"Come on, Ollie. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Can you just leave me here for a while?"

"No." Lilly said, moving closer to him. "Not until you tell me why you left. Or at least if you liked the song."

"It was great, Lil. I'm sure the guy you wrote it about thinks the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously wrote that song for someone you're in love with."

"Yeah, I did." 

"So, all I said was that he must have liked the song."

Lilly smiled to herself as she thought of how oblivious Oliver was.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Are you trying to torture me? You know who the song is about."

"Honestly, I wish I did. But I have no idea. And I really do wish you would leave me alone."

"I'll tell you what," Lilly said, smiling. "You can guess. And for every one you get wrong, I'm gonna move closer to you."

"Come on, Lilly. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Wrong." Lilly whispered, moving closer.

"That doesn't count as a guess." Oliver whined.

"Wrong again." Lilly moved closer so that their legs were touching. "I swear Oliver, one more wrong guess and I'll be kissing you."

Oliver smiled, thinking about what Lilly just said.

"I got it. You wrote it about Miley."

"Oliver! You know that's wrong," Lilly said, forgetting to be flirtatious.

"I know," Oliver whispered, and crashed his lips onto hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Definitley not my best. I just felt like writing something and I guess this is what came out :D**

**So anyway, the actual song is You Just Don't Know by Jonas Brothers.**

**ily guys.**


End file.
